The Monster's Possession
by FangLoverLX
Summary: Thomas is going on a little road trip and entrusts his extravagant house to his daughter Faye and Cassie. With their relationship on the rocks, they decide to have some fun. But when Faye becomes possessed by a demon, her version of fun is taken to another level. Chamberlake. Faye/Cassie. AU. A Thin Line of Crimson Short Story! 3shot! Warnings: BDSM, Bloodplay, Dubcon & Threesome!


**Title:** The Monster's Possession

**Pairing:** Chamberlake (Faye/Cassie)

**Notes:** Alternate Universe [AU] — A Thin Line of Crimson Short Story! Threeshot!

**Summary:** Thomas is going on a little road trip and entrusts his extravagant house to his daughter Faye and Cassie. With their relationship on the rocks, they decide to have some fun. But when Faye becomes possessed by a demon, her version of fun is taken to another level.

**Warnings: **BDSM, Bloodplay, Dubcon & Threesome

* * *

**Part I:**

**Capture**

* * *

Thomas Chamberlain had left this morning, on a little "road trip" as he kept calling it. Road trips, were trips where they family got together, got into their van and drove off to see places of interest like the Grand Canyon, or the Washington Monument. But, Thomas Chamberlain wasn't going anywhere family oriented. No, where he was going was far from it.

Of course, Thomas would never tell his daughter, which left Faye to obtain the information elsewhere; her father's apprentice, Lee Labeque. They had gotten close over the last couple of weeks, much to Cassie Blake's chagrin. Even more so when Lee revealed a way to gain the power Faye always wanted but could never have. But it was far too risky, especially with Thomas around. The downside was that now her father was gone, so was Lee, off to visit a friend in Olympia. Faye had previously invited herself to go with him, but Thomas had given her the task of taking care of his house while he was gone.

So now, here was Chance Harbor's reckless thrill-seeking witch laying on one of the leather couches in her father's spacious living room. Her long limbs sprawled comfortable this way and that, as vigorously read her family's book of shadows. No matter how many times she's read the book, she's always managed to find something new within its old papyrus-like pages.

Reading over the demonic creatures section, the 'Hellhound' page more specifically, the doorbell rang. It was Cassie of course, the perky little blonde had called hours before stating that she would be coming a little while when Thomas entrusted _both_ Faye and Cassie to take care of his house while he was gone. It annoyed the brunette to think that her father couldn't let her stay inside his extravagant home without someone else to be there with her. To supervise her.

Leaving the book on the couch, she trudged her way to the front door, opening it to see Cassie standing there on the porch nervously. Awkwardly. The pair hadn't been on good terms with each other lately, mostly because of Faye's overbearing jealousness.

Sure over the past few weeks, Faye had been spending more and more time with Lee Labeque, but she was only using him to fulfill her power hungry goals. Her relationship with the half-demon voodoo practitioner was at a platonic level. Admittedly, there were times where they had overstepped that line, but in the end Faye and Lee agreed with one another to go back over it.

Cassie on the other hand, had been spending a lot of time with Jake lately. With Faye first noticed this, she immediately confronted the blonde—in her ever so cool demeanor like always. According to Little Miss Sunshine, their time together was spent learning more about the blonde's heritage. With the discovery of her dark magic, they eagerly traveled all over town gathering up as much information as they could. However, Jake Armstrong seemed to be a bit _too eager_ for something that meant nothing more than a friend helping out a friend.

It confirmed Faye's suspicions when Adam relayed to the rest of the coven, the intimate position he found both blondes in after Cassie tried to awaken the powers locked away in the Balcoin medallion in the basement of the abandoned house. They were in the boathouse, when Adam told them what he had seen. The dark haired boy was visibly seething when he mentioned that they were on the floor, with Cassie lying in an almost provocative way above Armstrong. Of course, Cassie had an excuse to explain herself.

She knew that while Cassie spewed a number of harmless reasons, Jake was standing behind her smirking satisfyingly to himself.

Adam Conant wanted to wipe that cocky smirk of the taller boy's face with a good solid punch, but as much of a fight between the two would be entertaining, it would never happen. There would always be someone to jump in the middle to stop them, most likely either Diana or Cassie. Melissa possibly, but most definitely not Faye Chamberlain; the dark-haired witch would rather encourage the two hormonal boys to pummel each other into the ground.

Instead, Faye took the high road, and snatched Cassie's medallion without her knowledge and gave it to her father to destroy. Thomas objected to the idea at first of destroying something that belonged to Cassie, much less something that didn't belong to her. But after a bit coaxing, she managed to get him to cave and destroy the wretched thing. When the perky little blonde asked as to why one of the last remnants of her family was eradicated, Thomas informed her that the medallion was only a tool used to siphon the coven's magic and replace Cassie's with dark magic.

It was true, so Faye didn't feel very guilty about it. But it did delight her that this tidbit of information was where she could hide her true intentions. Not only that, by on her father's own accord, he replaced the Balcoin medallion with one he himself charmed. The medallion, Faye's father gave to Cassie was a gift, but there was more to it.

Narrowing her eyes, Faye looked past Cassie and saw a car that wasn't hers. Judging by the type, a muscle car, it was Jake Armstrong's.

"What's he doing here?" The brunette asked not even bothering to hide the malice in her voice, knowing that the boy was out of earshot.

"Faye can you please be civil?" Cassie pleaded with the brunette as Jake came and walked up behind her.

Faye sneered at the blonde and gave the boy a sideways glance before stepping aside to allow them in. "Won't you two please come in?"

Both blondes entered the house; Cassie held a duffle bag with her clothes for the three-day weekend inside. Jake paused and looked around, "Nice place your dad has here," he whistled in disbelief.

The interior of the house looked to be much more enormous than what the exterior's appearance perceived it to be. Each room was large, spacious much like the living room. The décor scheme of the whole entire house seemed to be dark colors with splashes of white and red here and there, along with leather and modern furniture.

"So, Cassie…what's wrong with you car?" The brunette asked nonchalantly, posing no interest as she walked into the living room and picked up her book of shadows.

"The transmission was shot." The blonde said, sitting on one of the leather couches. "I called the mechanic in town if he could fix it, but it would have to wait until Tuesday."

"And then I called Jake, because he seems to know a lot about cars—"

"Keyword: '_seems_' to know a lot about cars. That doesn't mean he knows _everything_." Faye interrupted sharply. "You could've walked here, you know?"

"Seriously? You're father's house isn't that easy to find Faye, it's practically in the middle of nowhere!" Jake retorted, his eyes shooting glares at the hostile brunette. "And with all the witch hunter drama that we've been trying to recover from, going out alone isn't a good idea. It's like an invitation for those bastards to come back."

Faye snorted at the blonde-haired boy's reasoning. "Well there wouldn't be _any_ witch hunter drama if you hadn't brought them here in the first place."

"That's enough Faye, there's no point in blaming and pointing fingers." Cassie chastised the instigative brunette. She then turned to Jake and asked him to leave, he in turn pleaded that it was best for him to stay with the girls for awhile. For her safety if Faye was ever going to try anything.

With a silent growl, Faye placed her book under her arm and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of tequila from the cupboard. Shaking her head in disbelief. _Asshole._ If there was _anything_ that Faye would try, it would be to murder Jake Armstrong and make it look like an accident.

'_Go for it.'_ A voice in the back of her head whispered encouragingly. She hadn't heard that voice for awhile, she wondered where Luxuria would wake up and talk to her again.

The front door closed with an audible slam, and moments later Jake's muscle car roared to life and disappeared down the road. Content that the coven's so called "bad boy" was gone, Faye popped open the tequila bottle and downed almost a quarter of it with a large gulp. Walking into the kitchen was Cassie with a wary expression. Without even sparing a glance at the brunette, the blonde grabbed the tequila bottle away from her hands.

"What was that for?" Faye frowned.

"You're jealousy is really starting to wear on our agreement to keep this relationship hidden." Cassie stated seriously keeping the bottle of the other girl's reach.

"Well, if you didn't spend all your time with him, then maybe I wouldn't need a reason to be jealous!" Faye retorted. "And to make matters even worse, for some odd coincidence it's always Adam catching you two in the most compromising positions!"

"I'm not the only one who's at fault here Faye, what about you and Lee? It's clear that he wants to be more than friends with you just like Adam and Jake want with me."

Fed up, Faye sat on the kitchen counter and placed her book of shadows on her lap. Opening the book and furiously taking in all the information to rid her thoughts of the girl in front of her. But that wasn't possible, no matter what she did Cassie was always in her thoughts. So as a means to have some sort of sanity she resorted to just pushing all thoughts of the blonde into a corner and look for something, anything to occupy herself and not think.

"Faye," Cassie breathed softly, to grab said girl's attention. When it didn't work, the blonde grabbed the brunette's cheeks, gently forcing the taller girl to meet her sapphire eyes. "Please, I don't want to fight with you."

* * *

After much talking (on Cassie's part) and drinking (on Faye's part), the pair decided to have some fun. They stumbled into the guest room, lips locked together even as they fell onto the large king-sized bed. With the use of some mental magic, Cassie locked the bedroom door and closed the blinds of the windows. Cassie sat on the edge of the bed; with legs spread just enough to allow Faye to occupy the space in between.

Faye breathed out heavily as she rubbed up and down the blonde's sides. Cassie had never felt the brunette touch her like that before and even though she knew it was probably the alcohol fuelling her lover's actions, she couldn't help but sigh at the feeling.

"Oh..." Cassie murmured, stepping forward a little to press her hands flat against Faye's stomach. Faye was drunk, yes. Cassie was overstepping a little, yes. However, the feel of the brunette's skin beneath her hands was just so mesmerizing.

"Cass..." Faye groaned. She felt the situation slowly slipping out of her control. She could barely breathe and her heart was racing so fast that it hurt.

"It feels nice." Cassie sighed, her breath tickling the back of Faye's neck.

The feel of the blonde's fingernails scraping lightly across her stomach finally sent Faye over the edge. In one swift movement, she turned around and grasped Cassie's head between her hands. She watched the girl's blue eyes frantically searching her own, obviously confused. But she didn't care. She leaned in and captured her lips forcefully in her own.

Cassie's eyes went wide as she felt Faye kiss her, her knees wobbling a little in place. She'd been completely caught off guard by the girl's movements...but quickly felt her own lips begin to move unconsciously in response. She allowed her eyes to fall shut and opened her mouth to welcome Faye's tongue inside.

Faye wasn't thinking. She was only acting. And when she felt Cassie respond to her kiss and their tongues begin to dance together, sparks shot through her overheated body. She bit down gently on Cassie's bottom lip and upon hearing a quiet whimper come from the blonde, she smirked. Lowering her hands to Cassie's shoulders, she turned them slightly so that the back of the girl's knees were pressed up against the bed. With a less than a gentle shove, she pushed her lover down onto her back.

Cassie's eyes fluttered open as she felt Faye break their kiss and then her body connect with the mattress. She looked up at the brunette curiously. "Faye...what's going on?" She breathed out.

But she didn't have much time to continue that thought further as she watched Faye unbutton her jeans, roughly pulling them off and tossing them aside.

"Shirt." Faye said simply, her eyes smoldering.

Cassie swallowed hard. _This is new._ She could barely comprehend what they were doing. All she knew was that Faye wanted her top off. Now. Practically ripping at the offending item, Cassie tugged her shirt off and tossed it to the ground as quickly as she could.

Faye smirked, her eyes never leaving Cassie's as she climbed onto her body. Faye lowered her body down slowly, allowing their almost completely bare skin to meet gradually. They both shuddered as she finally rested her weight onto Cassie, slipping a thigh between the blonde's legs. Tilting her head to the side, Faye licked up the length of Cassie's neck; she sucked on her earlobe before going back and biting her pale and slender neck. Her companion's gasp sent a jolt through her body, burning across her skin and landing between her legs.

Cassie's hands clawed at Faye's back, running hastily up and down her spine as the brunette roughly assaulted her neck with kisses and bites. Pale fingers soon found a black, lacy bra strap and began scrambling to unhook it. Cassie didn't even fully acknowledge what she was doing, she just knew that the material was in her way and she wanted it gone.

The dark-haired girl lifted her body slightly and allowed the bra to fall off her and land on Cassie's chest. She was a little surprised that the blonde had taken it off but she was too far gone to think on it right now. She watched on silently as Cassie threw the bra behind her head and reached for Faye's hips to pull her closer, eyeing her naked breasts hungrily.

Cassie was breathing heavily as she stared at her lover. She wanted to touch her everywhere at once. Lifting one hand to Faye's breast, she was startled when her hand was quickly smacked away. The smack was so hard; the blonde felt her hand sting.

Faye pressed her hips forward instinctively, grinding into Cassie as her thumb moved over the blonde's taut nipple. "Fuck Cass..." She breathed out before leaning down to capture the girl's lips in a heated kiss, her tongue reaching out to taste the sweetness of Cassie's mouth.

Faye rocked herself back and forth against roughly, that the bed, too was moving along with her motions. Throwing her head back, her body arching, a light sheen of sweat appeared on her bare chest. Lust driven, Cassie moved to sit up and lick the bead of perspiration but the iron grip her partner had on her hips prevented her. She then licked her hips in anticipation as her hands slithered behind Cassie's back and skillfully undid the clasp of her pale blue cotton bra.

As she discarded the item to the floor, Cassie taking advantage of her freedom made an assault on Faye's breasts, suddenly detaching their lips and moving her mouth down to Faye's right nipple. She sucked it into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue and drawing another moan from the brunette.

_Enough teasing._

Regaining a moment of composure, Faye grabbed Cassie by the hair and pulled her away from her harshly, her head snapped back. Cassie gasped at the harsh gesture; she looked into the brunette's eyes for an explanation and widened her own in shock at what she found. In place of bright hazel eyes were a pair of dark red eyes burning with such lust-filled intensity, she found herself shuddering with want.

Pinning the blonde down even further into the mattress, Faye and her scarlet eyes flared. Anxious, Faye placed a hand to the wall behind the bed and uttered the words _"domare scopum"_; chains made out of energy wrapped themselves around the blonde's wrists and ankles.

"Faye? What's happening?" Cassie asked, fear beginning to crawl its way into her heart.

This situation felt very surreal, almost out of a horror movie. There was something extremely wrong with Faye, with the only sensible reason leading to her being possessed. Nevertheless, as much as she feeling of trepidation filled her, she couldn't deny the aching desire which was currently pooling between her legs. She wanted her. Even as she watched on in a dream-like state, Faye tearing apart her underwear down and off of her legs.

Before returning up Cassie's body, Faye in a flash slipped off her own underwear. She needed to feel the blonde against her, completely free from any clothing barriers. As their bare skin connected, Faye closed her eyes tight, hoping the moment would never end. Her whole body seemed to pulse with desire and emotion. Her chest soared, matching the strong twinge she felt in her core. She could hear Cassie's unsteady breathing, almost coming in gasps. Her body trembling.

Faye finally opened her eyes to look down at the blonde beneath her. The moment felt like wading through quicksand. Everything moved in slow motion, heavy and thick. Seeing Cassie's bright blue eyes shining back at her with fear and desire was intoxicating. She almost had to remind herself to breathe.

With a wicked, all knowing smile, Faye reached up and brushed her knuckles against the blonde's pale cheek. Grinning contently and the reaction she received from the girl beneath her.

"Are you afraid, Cassie?"

Speechless, Cassie simply stared at the possessed girl above her. _Where's Faye?_ She thought desperately. _Where is she?_

All thoughts were lost when Faye positioned herself, between Cassie's legs and blew against her core. Her hot breath tickling the blonde causing her to squirm. Faye chuckled darkly; she traced circles along the pale flesh of her stomach with one hand while the other was against her mound.

Cassie squirmed, trying to break free to the best of her abilities but to no avail. Even with the use of her dark magic, she was helpless. Vulnerable. Just the way Faye wanted her.

"What's wrong Cass? Can't seem to break free; even with your dark magic?" Faye taunted with a laugh that filled the silent room.

Raising her body to be at eye level with her captive, Faye smirked. "You see even with Balcoin blood, and all your endless reserves of dark magic, you're finally in second place. Right where you belong."

"How is that even possible?"

"Simple love, while you spent the past few weeks running around town to learn more about your bloodline, I spent them productively. Dabbling in a little bit of magic here, a little bit of voodoo there, and some demonic spell casting I've learned from my dear family's book."

"So you've let yourself become possessed by a _demon_?" Cassie stared at the dark-haired girl above her in bewilderment. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

Faye chuckled. "Not quite, and no I'm not _completely_ possessed. I just made a deal with a very helpful friend to, you know; give me the extra power I needed whenever I called upon it."

"But—"

"Enough!" The demonic brunette snapped. "I've had it with your constant talking!"

Without warning, forced two fingers within the blonde's core. Automatically arched her back at the invasion; crying out as Faye began to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy. She clawed at Faye's back as said girl showered her neck and chest with kisses and bite marks. They were hard, rough, and bruising.

Faye's powerful ministrations were accelerating, Cassie's dug her nails into Faye's shoulder blades, the brunette didn't even wince as she thrust her fingers relentlessly into the blonde's core. Her thighs trembled, indicating that she was close to her climax. The pleasure bubbling within her was ready to explode at any moment.

"O-Oh God!" The blonde's moans of pleasure, music to her ears. Faye quickened her pace and soon she had her withering beneath her as her orgasm rippled through her in waves. Chance Harbor's powerhouse of a witch was quivering underneath Faye, wet and naked and spent of all her energy.

Struggling to regain her breath, Cassie turned her head to the side not wanting to meet the pair of scarlet eyes that were currently looking down at her with satisfaction. With a purr, Faye rose and removed herself from the exhausted blonde, eying the harsh marks on her pale neck. The usually alabaster skin was now reddened, the blood threatening to flow from the tender skin. The pulse of her heartbeat, made Faye's sensitive ears twitch. The monster inside her screaming at her for more.

In a flash, Faye was gone. Leaving Cassie bound to the bed by magical energy chains that pulled her limbs in different directions. Forcing her body in the eagle spread position. _I have to get free, I have to help Faye! She's not right in the head!_ Cassie thought as an incentive, motivation to get her moving.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?" Faye growled, entering the room once more. When Cassie didn't listen, Faye appeared above her, straddling her naked lap. Defiantly, the blonde continued with her brazen attempts to force the monster inhabiting Faye off her, but was stopped immediately when a cool metal was pressed against her cheek. It was a small knife. Her magic and senses flared at the impending danger.

"Don't fret, Cass. The fun has just begun. Remember, we have a three day weekend!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR PART ONE:**

**Domare Scopum = **(Latin) "_domare_" means to "to tame" and "_scopum"_ means "target".

**Part II**, will be titled **Bloodlust**, as I'm sure you all know why. This is the first time I've done something like this, so leave some feedback and tell me how I did!

**Inspiration: **This 3-shot was to help get back into my writing game for a _**"A Thin Line of**_**_ Crimson"_. ** Also this 3-shot is in an Alternate Universe of ATLOC itself. So whatever happens here, is completely different than what goes on in the main story.


End file.
